A Rose for a Rose
by remuslupin31060
Summary: This is a series of snapshots from the half-human Doctor and Rose's life together. Warning: Doomsday and Journey's End SPOILERS! Reviews greatly appreciated! Finished for now, but, who knows, I might get back to it.
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked out over BadwolfBay, watching the water roll in to the shore in white, foamy waves. The sky was a cloudy gray, as it had been the day she had first come here to say goodbye to the Doctor. She felt the sand beneath her bare feet as she walked to the edge of the cold water that flowed around her ankles.

It was a few days after the Doctor had brought her back here with the half-human him. She still wasn't sure what she thought of having a human Doctor around. He couldn't really be _her_ Doctor, could he? She wondered what he was doing right now, the original Doctor. He was probably off on some adventure on a planet at the edge of the universe.

Deep in thought, Rose hadn't heard the soft footsteps in the sand as someone came up behind her and took her hand, all the while looking out over the waves.

"You really are him, aren't you?" she asked, turning to look him in the face.

"I'm really him," he answered. They had gone over this more than once, though she still hadn't gotten used to it. He was always very patient when she asked him about it. "Same face, same memories, same emotions."

By "same emotions", Rose knew that he was telling her, in his own way, that he loved her. She squeezed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder. It would be hard for him to adjust to a life on Earth. He would have to get a house, a mortgage, a day-to-day job. He might get bored with it, after so many years of traveling in the Tardis.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"For you being trapped here, without the Tardis. Everything changes now."

"Rose Tyler," he said in that soft voice of his. "You can be too nice sometimes. I sent myself here, in a way. The other me- the all Timelord Doctor- thinks almost exactly the way I do. He _is_ me, and I am him. We're the exact same person. I could have gone other places, but I chose to be with you. I gave up traveling through all of time and space, every wonder that ever was… to be with you."

Rose didn't know to say to that; she opened her mouth and then closed it again. Then she kissed him as she had merely days earlier when he'd whispered what he'd meant to tell her when she'd first been stuck here.


	2. Chapter 2

"He went to get a hair cut, Rose, that's all." Jackie Tyler didn't know why her daughter was so confused by this.

"He always cuts his hair on his own. And why would he leave work early for that? He loves it there, Mom. It's one of the only things that he still has from before."

"He has you, Rose. He's told you that."

"That's different."

"In what way?"

"Well… I'm not an alien…"

"To him you are!" They both laughed then. "You really love him, don't you?" She asked her daughter. She had known the answer before she had asked the question. The time right after they had first come here had shown that. Rose had mentioned him quite often, and she had never, not even for a moment, forgotten him. None of them had. Their entire lives had been changed because of that man. And, in the long run, it was for the better.

"Yes. It's sort of like you and Dad, but different. You'd thought you'd lost him, and you were brought back together again. I didn't think I'd be seeing the Doctor for a very long time, and look at us now."

"I always make things so confusing when I think about Pete and me. He's the exact same person as the Pete in the other dimension, but at the same time he's entirely different. And don't bother giving me the Doctor's lecture about parallel dimensions, I've heard it enough, thanks," she added when her daughter opened her mouth to explain it. Rose grinned and Jackie continued. "You know you two can't live with us forever, right? Mickey is already gone and we're going to run out of space once Toby gets older. It's not that we don't want you here, but you do need house of your own eventually."

"I know. He's not ready to get a place of his own yet, it's only been a few months."

"It doesn't have to be soon, but at some point."

"I think he's finally getting acclimated to his new life."

"I think so too."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor walked inside of the Tyler home that evening with his hair just a bit shorter than it had been that morning. He had cut it a bit so that Rose wouldn't realize his deception. Though, he supposed it wouldn't matter in a little while anyway.

They had spaghetti for dinner, all of them- even Toby was sitting on the floor of the dining room playing with his toys. Rose kept looking at his hair to see if it really was any shorter. She trusted him more than anyone else, but she thought his claimed actions were odd.

"So how do you like it at Torchwood?" Pete asked him.

"Love it. This version, anyway," he replied. "You know, there are so many different types of aliens our there that I don't think Rose and I will ever be finished finding new ones." He winked at Rose, who smiled back.

"Well I've seen enough aliens in my lifetime to be done with them," Jacky said. Though she stayed at home with her young son, she did do occasional work for Torchwood.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Jacky gave him an odd at them. There was no doubt she was thinking about her experiences with Cybermen and Slitheen.

Rose laughed. "I like dealing with them. They can be… interesting."

After dinner Pete and Jacky went to put Toby to bed while the Doctor and Rose sat on the porch outside, looking at the stars.

"We went there," he said, pointing at a bright, pulsing star with a red glow. "Do you remember? We saw it."

"And nearly got eaten by aliens."

"Well… they were mean aliens. Well, they were nice aliens. Well… they were misguided aliens. Besides, that was the fun part!"

"If you like that sort of thing, I suppose."

"Oh, you know me, I love it."

They sat in silence for a while, hands entwined, looking at the stars.

"You know, he finally said. "We should probably start thinking about the future at some point."

Rose turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He kept looking up at the sky. "Just the normal stuff. Future living conditions, money… marriage." Though he was still looking at the sky, he turned his head ever so slightly in her direction and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

Rose opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Are you… are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes!" she said, exhaling. Yet again, her best friend had taken her by surprise.

He smiled and, with joy apparent in his voice, turned to look at her. "I got you something."

He pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it. A pinkish-red ring gleamed there, and he slipped it on her finger. Rose smiled again.

"It's beautiful. It's pink!"

"Like a rose. A rose for a Rose."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him.

They were getting married.


	4. Chapter 4

A few short months later, Rose was walking down the aisle between the rows of chairs set up in Jacky and Pete's backyard. She was wearing a white dress and carrying a bouquet of Tardis-blue roses. The man that was to be her husband was standing at the end of the aisle wearing a black suit with a blue tie to match his fiancée's flowers. Their whole wedding was Tardis-blue themed.

She was happy, excited. She never thought she'd see him again, let alone them being together for the rest of both of their lives. He was even more excited then she, giddy, almost. Every relationship before this had failed because of his being a Time Lord. He had waited so long for this, for Rose. He had loved her for so long after losing her. And now they could be together.

She smiled as she reached him at the other end of the aisle and he took her hands in his. They looked deep into each other's eyes as they said their vows, never daring to look away at the many crying guests watching them marry.

They were told he could kiss his bride, and he did, whispering that he loved her before doing so. Their new life together was about to begin.


End file.
